


Feathers and Embers

by FezaFeather567



Series: Destiny in the Clouds [1]
Category: Destiny in the Clouds
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Cats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, More tags later, Rejection, Romantic Fluff, Short Chapters, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i m s o r r y, this is enough tags right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FezaFeather567/pseuds/FezaFeather567
Summary: “Fire, Water, Earth, and Sky. Flames, Tides, Rocks, and Wind. Forces either fight with or against. Both will loose. Neither will win.”When this ominous prophecy was sent from the stars, the acrifelises that received it were baffled. Tensions were already running high between the different Tribes but on one fateful day, one Tribe snaps and a battle rages.Forces threaten to break through from the inside and secrets can't be kept forever. Or can they?





	1. Prolouge: The Red Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book so don't hurt me if the writing sucks. I started writing this last year in 2016 for NANOWRIMO and never finished but um yeah. And I probably won't update this regularly, maybe every other week, idk I'm still in school and it controls 95% of my life. hehehehe welp anyways I present a cheap, half-thought-through, lame story.

PROLOGUE

 

 

 

 

**A MOON BEFORE THE RED WIND**

 

   “ _Fire, Water, Earth, and Sky. Flames, Tides, Rocks, and Wind. Forces either fight with or against. Both will loose. Neither will win.”_

   Silence follows those ominous words. The world was still, as if all life was dead at that moment. All that interrupted the silence was the rumbling of the waterfall and the wind stirring above their secluded spot at the bottom of the ravine. Starlight gleamed above their heads along with the shine of the moon.

   After what seemed like an eternity, someone dared break the silence and speak.

   “What should we do about this?” A red tabby wondered out loud. He quickly shut his mouth when several gasps followed his sudden inquiry.

   Almost immediately, a silver she-cat with cold blue eyes stalked forward to the top of the rock so she could look down upon the other cats. She glared down at the tom who spoke out.

   “Silence! This doesn't concern you so watch what you say, child!” She snarled menacingly and flared her white wings. The tom trembled a little but he quickly regained his composure, flaring his red leather wings and lashed his tail in defiance.

   “I am only a mere century younger than you! You can't treat me like a child when you're not the eldest here!” He finished with a low growl and green eyes eyes flashing dangerously. The she-cat was about to shoot back a sharp retort when the sound of claws being dragged against the stone sounded behind them.

  “Enough! Fire That Burns Grass, do not speak to your superiors that way. Star That Sheds Light, you need to remember _you're_ place here.” A tom stepped forward and both the red tabby and silver she-cat coward in his presence. He was a large tom with red and white splotches scattered across his pelt with one amber eye and one green eye. His feathered black wings were painted with red and white as well. Not many toms were born a calico and those that were born that way were often infertile, incredibly weak or even deformed. He may be infertile, but he was neither weak nor deformed. He was a powerful tom with muscles rippling beneath his pelt.

   As soon as he spoke those words, Star boldly spoke out again. “With all due respect, uh, Sir, I was, only defend-” Her sentence was cut-off with a shriek when the tom lunged on her and pressed his paw on her throat.

  “I said, Silence! I can easily extinguish a soul as worthless as yours. Or would you rather be replaced by Fire?” He growled, pressing his paw even harder into her throat, slowly unsheathing his claws.

  “No Sir. I won't forget. I'll listen to you more closely next time.” Her voice strained against the paw and claws slowly piercing the skin of her neck. Red beads of blood slowly formed around his claws. He slowly sheathed his claws and removed his paw.

   “Make sure there won't be a next time. We don't want there to be another accident now, do we?” He whispered the last part so quietly, she thought she imagined them. She slowly got up and hung behind the tom as he took her position at the top of the rock.

   “As you all know, this prophecy follows the last one. These prophecies are warning us about a battle, potentially a war. All those with the blood of the Blue Night must remain calm and vigilant at all times so that we do not lead our brethren astray. As the first heir to the Blue Night, I, Sunset That Pierces Night, will take responsibility in delivering the prophecy as well as supervising any preparations made for the Blue Night's ceremony and promotion. We have 5 moons before that so we must get to work immediately.” With that being said, Sunset launched himself in the sky and flew to his calculated destination. Once he was out of sight, cat frantically scrambled to get preparations done. Some dove into the water to retrieve gleaming Star Crystals while others flew to spot where Blue Embers remained. They were terrified of disappointing their leader after what happened a long time ago.

 

 

 

**THE RED WIND**

 

   The breeze picked up to a fierce wind, causing the rain to pelt down faster and harder. Screeches of pain tore through the air as blood and fur painted the grass. Claws lashed out and met either flesh or nothing at all. Many lay unconscious or dead and those still fighting were quickly reaching their breaking point. Panting with exhaustion, Twilight That Touches Dawn scanned the battlefield for another opponent. Her deep green eyes spotted a brown tabby holding down one of her Tribe mates by the neck. Leaping into action, she flared her jet black wings as she dragged the tom off and shook violently until he no longer moved. The silver tom that was previously pinned stood up and shook out his fur only to fall back to ground again.

   Twilight dashed over to him to make sure he was alright but she was knocked down by a large gray tom. With all the breath driven out of her, she gasped for air only to feel claws tighten around her throat. She started to panic and thrashed around to wrench herself free, but her efforts were in vain. The tom slammed her down on the ground again and bit her neck until the sound of broken bones could be heard. Her body slumped to the ground and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

   With a grunt of disgust and a flare of his stone gray wings, the tom snapped his head around to look for someone to fight. Before he could make any move to continue, a yowl pierced the air and all head turned to the source. Two cats were fighting, one with fire red fur and his wing bent at an awkward angle and the other with a smokey blue-gray pelt and a shredded ear. They pounced on each other at the same time, rolling around in the blood stained grass, locked together in a ferocious tussle. The she-cat bit down hard on the tom's leg and he let out a yowl of pain before clawing at her white, golden-streaked wings. She released his leg and jumped back only to have the tom on her in a second. She struggled for a second and threw him off her, claws tearing out clumps of red fur. Wild amber eyes met blazing blue eyes and they stared at each other for a few seconds.

   After what seemed like an eternity, the red tom let out a hiss of annoyance as he signaled a retreat. He let his tail drop and he slowly turned around, eye glinting in the dark. As he was turning around to collect his cats, the blue-gray she-cat let out victorious screech and her own cats joined in, momentarily celebrating their victory and distracting them from the retreating cats. With a smirk forming on his face, the red tom quickly turned back around to the blue-gray cat and seized his chance. His outstretched claws met the tender flesh of the blue-gray cat's throat as he felt warm sticky blood flow around his claws. He pulled his paw back, sticky with the blood of the she-cat as she fell limply to the ground, eyes stretched wide. She made a chocking sound and twitched once before falling silent ans still. Cats around her let out gasps of horror as their leader fell to the ground. The red tom beamed with pride and he quickly took off into the night, his cats quickly following behind.

   As the cats gathered around their fallen leader, one cat in particular hurried up to limp she-cat, her blue eyes filled with unimaginable shock and grief. She was a small kitten, a gray and black calico with sky blue eyes. She padded forward ahead of the crowd.

   In a small and frail voice she said, “Mom..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh deary we are off to a great start. T h i s i s w h y w e c a n t h a v e n i c e t h i n g s.... I'm such a mean person it's not even funny. Oh well


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect a new chapter so soon did ya? Niether did i whoops

  
CHAPTER 1

 

**MANY MOONS LATER**

 

Cloud woke yawning and stretching. It has been many moons since there was ever a serious quarrel with the tribes. However, the Fire Tribe did something terrible to her tribe. A member of the Fire Tribe killed her mother in a raid. She vowed that she will someday get revenge for her mother. She grew up to be a brilliant fighter and an exceptional hunter. She always hated the Fire Tribe and always wanted the revenge she wanted. She got out of her nest went to the sky stream to drink from the flowing water to quench her thirst.

“Hey Cloud!” A familiar voice sounded from behind. Her best friend, Crystal That Shines Brightly padded up behind her.

“Hi Crystal, what are you doing here?” Cloud asked.

“Is it a crime to get a drink? Plus the scent of wild sky-birds is strong. And sky-birds are absolutely delicious.” Replied Crystal. She was right. The scent was very strong and tantalizing. But they weren't any ordinary bird. They were able to replenish your strength but they were hard to catch. For some reason at the mention of sky-bird, Cloud grew upset and angry. Crystal could sense it too.

“What's the matter” She asked.

“Nothing” Cloud replied. She stalked off so she wouldn’t have to speak anymore. She went to clear her head which was buzzing in anger and her own confusion. She flew to the far ends of her territory. Any farther and she would have gone over the edge. She looked out across the cloud laden sky. I would rain today, she knew it. She sat down and began to think. _Why_ _am I_ _so angry?_ She dug deep into her inner most thoughts.

Today was strange. She couldn't stop thinking about the Fire tribe. She knew there was something on her mind and she wanted to find out what. She turned to see if anyone would follow her. She was in the clear. She spread her wings and jumped into the sky with only a few powerful beats. She hovered over the Fire Tribe territory.

“I must be crazy” she mumbled out loud and she plunged down. As she flew downward, the heat radiating from the Earth was intense, stinging her eyes. She landed softy on the fire-caked earth. It felt strange. She was so used to the soft clouds I was almost painful to walk on it. She quickly decided she didn't like it and went back up to her territory. She felt a tinge of excitement. Almost as if she wanted to explore it a little.

 _N_ _o!_ she thought _I_ _t isn't were I_ _b_ _elong._ It felt as if she were begging herself. Her pleads weren't enough to keep her from wondering what life in the Fire Tribe was like.

 

 

She couldn't sleep that night. She had a strange dream of her in some kind of place that felt hot and scratchy but she couldn't see it. Then she was in nothing. A void. A strange silhouetted shape began to take form, drawing closer to her with every heartbeat that passed. Her head started spinning and her heart quickened. She didn't know what to do. She searched and searched but couldn't find an exit. Finally the strange creature was within wing-length. He had red and black fur that seemed to swirl together and bright red eyes. She tried to remain calm as he drew closer. He look like he was no threat so she forced her fur to lie flat down.

“Hello Cloud” He said in a deep voice.

“H-how? How did you know my name?” She was beginning to wonder if she could trust this cat after all.

“I've been watching you. Don't take it the wrong way. You are… special.” He finished his sentence with a smirk stretching over his face.

“Why are you here?” She questioned further.

“I told you. You were special.” He added vaguely and persuasively.

“Who are you?” She tried to pressure him into telling her everything.

“I'm no one special. No one you need to know about. I've come here to offer you training. To better serve your Tribe.” He offered. She was starting to get suspicious especially since she caught the way his sharp, long fangs glinted in the faint light.

“I already know everything I need to know.” She snarled.

“Not everything. You see, many unique battle techniques have been lost over many generations. I am offering you an opportunity of a life time! With these lost techniques, you'll be the sworn protector of your tribe. An invisible hero. Almost like a guardian angel sent down from the sun.” He

smirked dangerously, as if there was something he wasn't reveling.

“What's the catch” She prompted. She knew that a deal like this was to good to be true.

“An agreement of sorts. You must agree to let me possess you, to live inside your heart. You may call on my guidance at any time and allow me to possess you in battle. You'll have an advantage over all your opponents and none will live to tell the tale of a lifetime.” He had a smug look on his face and his ruby red eyes flashed challengingly. That wasn't a good sign. She was wary on the tom because he was asking to not only live in her but to also possess her.

“Do you really think I'll allow you to possess me like I'm some kind of puppet? How do I even know I cant trust you?” She countered back, raising her guard up to the maximum.

“So many questions that will be answered all in good time.” He chuckled menacingly. She stared at his red eyes for a moment before sighing.

“So if I let you live in me, does that make you some kind of demon or ghost? She questioned hesitantly.

He smiled, “In a way, I guess you can say that I'm more of a spirit of power. Only being able to be tamed by the most powerful of souls and the most alert of minds. When I said you were special, I meant that you have a special ability that others do not have. You trust your instincts but you also trust your mind. Since most either trust their instincts or mind, this grants you a new kind of clarity. A way to see past both sides and understand the gray of good and bad.” He explained with an intrigued look in his eye and his tailed swished back and forth.

She still hesitated. After a long moment of contemplating, she finally agreed.

 

 

After a few hours of practice, she was starting to see why he offered it. They were very unique and useful, not to mention difficult, battle moves.

When they were done practicing for the night, she finally woke up and found her self clawing up the cotton that lined her nest. She shook the remain bits that clung to her pelt and went for her daily drink when she heard a familiar voice. She should have guessed it was Crystal.

“Hey Cloud! You're not gonna rip off my fur this time! I’m keeping it!” She ending with a cheerful smile.

Cloud started feeling bad for what she did yesterday.

“I'm so-” Crystal stopped her right there.

“There's no need for apologies. It's fine, I'm used to it, when you're me.” It was true. Her family had abandoned her at a very young age and she didn't even know what they looked like.

“Lets go hunting and see what we can find.” Cloud tried to lighten the mood.

“Actually.….” Crystal trailed off.

“What did you do?” Cloud inquired. Crystal was always was getting into trouble and it was always up to Cloud to get her out of it.

“I didn't do anything. It's just… Well... You know the tom whose name is Sun that Sinks in Lake... I, um, kinda…” her eyes were looking everywhere but Cloud's eyes and she fidgeted nervously.

“You like him don't you?” Cloud said with a smirk on her face.

“Keep your voice down!” She said as she frantically tried to hush her friend and looked wildly around. She did her best to compose herself but it didn't work.

“I knew it! And everyone else too! I wouldn't surprised if he knew too.” She laughed and Crystal joined her. It was perfect. Two friends laughing together on a nice summer day.

“Instead of hunting, can we explore?” Cloud asked out of breath once they stopped laughing, there sides heaving as they fought for breath.

“Explore what? We practically know the territory like the back of our paws.” She said with a curious glint in her eyes.

“Not our territory.” She said grinning mischievously.

“No.” Crystal said with the utmost certainty as if she already knew what she was going to say.

“I know you want to explore too.” Cloud said, her stance not wavering and ignoring the incredulous look on Crystal's face. There was a pause in the conversation before she started to continue again.

“OK, I see how it is… You're a good friend like always.” Cloud said with sarcasm in her voice. She started to walk away slowly.

“Wait!” Crystal shouted. “Only if… Only if you can set up a lone patrol for me with Sun.” She demanded.

“Done!” Cloud said joyous tone and the two set off into the Fire Tribe territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUUUUUUN. 1k words wow im terrible at writing


End file.
